Madame Rhombus (episode)
Madame Rhombus is the tenth episode of ShapeTales. This is loosely based on the French novel "Madame Bovary". Plot The show opens up with Jimmy alone with Alvin driving a vehicle in the background. When Alvin drives up, he says that it's his new "Vee-Gee Justice Jeep", a thing that Alvin has been wanting for a long time. He also says that he needs the "Vee-Gee Justice Camper." Wondering how much stuff that Alvin needs to be happy, Jimmy asks for a story based on Alvin’s desires for new stuff. Hearing Jimmy’s request, the British Semi-Circles come by and tell the story of "Madam Rhombus.", a story they heard while on their vacation to France. In the story, Madame Rhombus is a very sad lady because she is ungrateful for all the things she owns. Everyday, her butlers (Jimmy and Alvin) come to her tree house to help her around the house. One day, after she cries over things that she doesn't own, Madame Rhombus, Jimmy, and Alvin look out her window and see a new store being built. Then, three crooked salesmen (The Pyramids), come by and say that they represent a new store being built down the street, called the Stuff-Fair. They then begin to manipulate Madame Rhombus (through song) that she will be very happy if she buys a lot of items that she doesn't need. Madame Rhombus agrees to go shopping, much to Jimmy’s dismay. On the way to the stuff mart, Madame Rhombus and the rest of the gang notices a poor little girl (Ellie) celebrating her birthday with one piece of pie that her family could only afford. She then sings about being thankful for what she has. Madame Rhombus begins to wonder what makes her happy despite being dirt poor, but forgets upon entering the Stuff-Mart. Once inside the giant store, she begins to buy a lot of useless products and has them shipped to her house. At the food court, Madame Rhombus notices a little boy (Charlie) excited about a train set that he's always wanted, but his dad says that he can't afford it and asks if he'd like a ball instead. The boy says yes to the ball, and sings the same song the poor girl sang earlier. Wondering why the children who don't have a lot are happy and she is grumpy while she has a lot, Madame Rhombus realizes that they have happy hearts and that buying a lot of useless things isn't making her any happier. She dismisses the Pyramids and heads on home. As the trio head on out, they notice that Madame Rhombus‘s house is tipping over from the excessive amount of bought items. The gang get in shopping carts (except Alvin, who is in a carrying basket) and head over to the house to stop the remaining deliveries from flooding the house. As they head there, the back door begins to open all the items begin to pour out and land in the lake behind the house. Jimmy thinks that her house is alright, but right on cue, the sudden loss of weight causes the house to be flung across the town and crash-land upon impact. Later that evening, after the disaster, Madame Rhombus is comforted by her butlers, the poor girl's family, and the little boy with his dad at the picnic table. They begin to sing the same song that the poor girl and the little boy sang earlier and Madame Rhombus believes that everything will turn out alright in the end. Back on the forest, Jimmy and Alvin are sad about the story, that they start crying. The British Semi-Circles appear again and, now in a bossy manner, remind them that they need to wrap up the episode as soon as possible. Then, they head over to Qwerty 2.0 (who was crying too) for the bible verse of the day. The Bible verse is Proverbs 15:27a: "He who is greedy for gain troubles his own house." Alvin decides that he will not get the camper for his jeep and will be happy for what he already owns as the show ends. Category:Shapetales